exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Tales of the West : Cloudless Sky Reckoning
Tales of the West : Cloudless Sky Reckoning '''is a Story Arc of the the Exteria Multiverse. It takes place in Avalon and follows the perspective of the young hunter Eden Maark. It is a sequel to Tales of the West : Infernal Desire Voyager and is followed by Tales of the West : Imperfect World Revival. Main Arc New Incident, New Incident-Solver In her garden, the rebellious Kala glimpses a red glimmer in the skies of Avalon. She asks Eden, now her apprentice, to investigate the causes of the incident, and if possible, to master it and turn it to their advantage - that is, to use it against Utopia and Mary. Eden complies, eager to fight her first battles there. She first faces Star Comet, a young Fairy who teaches her about the Spell Card laws of Avalon, and who is quickly dispelled ; then as a next step, she hunts Hinter Avabruck, a savage Werewolf, who quickly becomes her rival, and guides her towards the epicenter of the red storm in the sky : a stange, abandoned Chapel. There, Eden confronts the vampiric priestess Alegria Santiana, who was tasked with defending a mysterious relic ; it has since been stolen, and Eden clashes with Alegria due to her dislike of vampires and opinion that the theft was due to Alegria's lack of vigilance. With Alegria defeated, Eden soars to the skies. Bloodthirsty Heroics Eden is intercepted by Galevaelle, an elite Angel reporter seeking to make the news with an article about her. However, Galevaelle confusing Eden with her sister Mary enrages Eden, who after a savage battle beats up Galevaelle to unconsciousness. She keeps going on, crossing the gates of Avalon's Heaven. There, lost in the vast bureaucracy of Heaven, she is challenged by Athenielle, Galevaelle's superior, who asks that Eden repents of her sins. A harsh battles ensues, with Eden only winning due to Kala's support. Athenielle leaves after a heart-piercing warning, causing Eden to waver about her true motivations and thirst for blood and destruction. Scarlet Storm Eden finally faces the one responsible for the incident, the half-Angel Preciosa, who wields the stolen artifact, the Blade of Desire said to hold the desires of all humankind. Rejected by angels and humans, wishing to be acknowledged, she seeks to bow the hearts of mankind to her, but Eden refuses, seeking to seize the blade for herself. A battle ensues, ending with a desperate Preciosa stabbing herself in the heart with the blade, consuming its whole power and unleashing an exceptionnally powerful '''Last Spell. Eden endures it to the end and protects Preciosa, having realized the value of her life. Utopia's universe magic prevents Preciosa from dying, making Eden realize that perhaps Utopia's way of thinking is not wrong. The Aftermath Utopia encourages Mary to return to Eden in Kala's house, despite the latter's resentment, in order to make an apology for their shared past, as Eden considers that Mary abandoned her. Mary encourages Eden to life her life to the fullest and take care of Kala, knowing that the latter suffers deeply from the corruption within. Despite lingering bitterness, Kala, reconsidering her own choices, decides to install herself and her garden on the surface once again, striking a truce with Utopia - despite promises to sow further chaos. She then remains with Eden as they heal Preciosa, inviting Hinter to Kala's mansion as well. Characters * Eden Maark : Ancient Law Hunter * Star Comet : Faerie Meteorologist * Hinter Avabruck : Huntsmistress of the Fells * Alegria Santiana : Diurnal Blood-Drinker * Galevaelle : Angelic Elite Reporter * Athenielle : Keeper of Balance and Order * Preciosa : Bearer of Heaven's Regalia * Kala : Chaotic Flower Maiden Trivia * Due to Eden's late pacifism, this story has no 'extra stage' of sorts. Category:Avalon Category:Storyline